


Washed Away

by Amanda_Zhxng



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional, Gen, RiverClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Zhxng/pseuds/Amanda_Zhxng
Summary: Wisp Storm, a she-cat who lives a normal life. Until, she experiences a cat's death, followed by another, then another. She watches as her clan mates suffer and feels that she suffers too. Her friends just wash away from her and flies off to Starclan.





	1. Allegiances

Riverclan:

Leader: Snowstar- White she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 

Deputy: Sun Storm- Grey-ish, black-ish tom with dark orange eyes

 

Apprentices: Minnowpaw- White she-cat, with a black spots and blue eyes

Reedpaw- Black tom, with a white belly and blue and yellow eyes

Nightshade (unofficially)-  Black tom with purple eyes

 

Warriors: Wisp Storm- Grey-ish, black-ish she-cat with blue eyes

Nettle Whistle (Formally)- Dark red tom with yellow eyes

North Winds- Light grey tom with blue eyes

Lily Pelt- Golden she-cat with green eyes, a torn off ear, and a scar on the cheek

Night Shadow- Dark grey tom with purple eyes

Shallow Sand- Golden she-cat with green eyes

 

Medicine Cat:

Rose Thorn- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 

Windclan:

Leader: Wingstar- chestnut brown tom with light green eyes

Deputy: Moth Weed- tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffed up tail and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Leaf Pelt- Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

 

Shadowclan:

Leader: Rufflestar- Dark grey tom with a scar covering one eye, ears torn off, and a red eye

Deputy: Bumble Branch- Dark brown she-cat with ruffled fur, battle scars, and orange eyes

 

Thunderclan:

Leader: Quickstar- light grey she-cat with battle scars and yellow eyes

Deputy: Hawk Fur- tortoiseshell tom with ruffled fur, a torn off ear, and brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the first actual chapter soon! I just want people to be introduced to the characters and the characters that would be introduced later!


	2. Chapter 2

        Wisp Storm paddled through the river in hopes in finding a fish. A trout, a trout was swishing through the waters avoiding the tiny pebbles floating around. Wisp Storm opened her jaws and snatched the fish out of the water.  
        “Nice catch!” complimented Reedpaw.  
        “Thanks! You better catch some too!” teased Wisp Storm.  
        Reedpaw rolled his eyes and darted off to find fish. Wisp Storm continued to dig the waters and found some small clams to take back to camp. _Maybe Rosethorn needs these._ Thought Wisp Storm.  
        “Reedpaw! We better head back to camp!” yelled Wisp Storm.  
        “Aw! I didn’t catch anything,” moaned the young apprentice.  
        “It’s fine, I caught plenty,” assured Wisp Storm.  
        The two cats returned to River Clan. Everyone seemed fine and were playing happily. Wisp Storm looked over and saw that Rose Thorn was looking for something.  
        “Ah, Wisp Storm do you have any clam shells? I thought I put them somewhere here,” the medicine cat explained.  
        “Actually yes I do. Here take them! You can even eat the meat inside,” Wisp Storm said.  
        Rose Thorn bowed her head and continued to work on Nightshade. Nightshade was breathing heavily during the process. Wisp Storm decided to look around camp some more. Wisp Storm’s ears twitched suddenly. Wisp Storm carefully turned around. Eyes widen, as she was looking at a strange cat.  
         “What do you want?” Wisp Storm asked sternly.  
         “Um, I was here to see my kits,” explained the she-cat.  
         “What are their names?” Wisp Storm asked.  
        “Reedpaw and Minnowpaw,” the she-cat said.  
         Wisp Storm nodded her head politely and lead them to the two young cats.  
        “I’m happy to say that they have both became apprentices and I’m their mentor,” Wisp Storm assured.  
        “Really! That’s great news!” the she-cat exclaimed.  
        Reedpaw raised his head and saw the she-cat staring at him. He nudged his sister Minnowpaw. They both got up and pounced at their mother.  
        “Mom! Or I mean Leaf Pelt!” the two apprentices exclaimed.  
        “It’s good to see you two! How’s your father?” Leaf Pelt asked.  
         The two cats stopped


	3. Chapter 3

   Leaf Pelt looked at her two kits strangely. 

   “What? What happened?” Leaf Pelt asked desperately

   “Neetle Whistle sacrificed himself for us when we were attacked by foxes. We tried to stop him saying that it was too dangerous, but he refused to listen,” Wisp Storm explained.

   “What?! How come no one told me?” Leaf Pelt asked.

   “Well, we wanted to, but Wind Clan refused to let us inside. The good thing is that we did bury him somewhere special,” Wisp Storm explained.

   “Really! Please! Take me to his grave!” Leaf Pelt pleaded.

   Reedpaw and Minnowpaw looked at each other and grinned.

   “Can we come too?” Minnowpaw begged.

   “Of course,” Wisp Storm smiled.

   Wisp Storm started down the path with Leaf Pelt, Minnowpaw, and Reedpaw behind her. They stopped at a glistling river and on the ground there was a lump of dirt and a flower on top.

   “This is where we buried him. Take your time to give your prayers,” Wisp Storm offered.

   Leaf Pelt closed her eyes and mumbled to herself. The wind brushed by and swept the flower away. Leaf Pelt opened her eyes and caught the plant floating away. Panicked, Leaf Pelt raced after it.

   “No! That’s my mate’s!” Leaf Pelt grunted.

   The flower plopped onto the river and floated away. Devastated, Leaf Pelt went to look for another flower. A few minutes later, Leaf Pelt came back with a similar flower in her jaws. She then placed the flower on her mate’s grave.

   “May you rest in peace now,” Leaf Pelt mumbled.

   “Shall we head back?” Wisp Storm asked.

   Leaf Pelt got up.

   “Yes, we shall,” Leaf Pelt smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took awhile to post. Schools been busy! Hope you understand! :)

Leaf Pelt, Wisp Storm, and the two kits arrived back at camp. The place was horrid. Dens were torn down and the prey pile was…. Empty? 

“What happened here? The prey pile was so full! The dens, why are they ruined? We only left for 10 minutes!” Wisp Storm questioned.

Leaf Pelt dashed into some bushes. Leaf Pelt shivered in the bushes.

“What’s wrong? Why are you hiding?” Wisp Storm asked. 

Leaf Pelt refused to talk. She stayed hidden and didn’t move. Wisp Storm looked around. Two cats swarmed the place. Two toms, both black and white. They seemed like they were twins. They hissed and growled at the camp. Wisp Storm looked around the area for any signs of her camps mate. Nothing was found. The place was littered. Wisp Storm flinched, the two toms turned and pounced towards Wisp Storm. 

“Where is Leaf Pelt?” one of the toms asked.

“I don’t know. Why are you here and why did you trash my clan’s camp?” Wisp Storm asked.

The two scoffed and sniffed Wisp Storm’s furr. 

“Hmm I smell her scent on you though. Are you sure she wasn’t with you?” The second asked.

“Oh, I must’ve went around a place she was at. It happens a lot!” Wisp Storm lied.

The two eyed Wisp Storm. They went near the bush Leaf Pelt was in. They clawed at the bush. In panic Wisp Storm darted towards them. She made it just in time. Wisp Storm stopped. Eyes widen. Wisp Storm was frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

The bush was empty. Leaf Pelt had escaped. Wisp Storm sighed and looked at the two toms.

  
“She’s not here. Now leave my clan alone!” Wisp Storm pleaded.

  
The two toms looked at one another as if they didn’t understand. One of them stepped forward.

  
“You will help us find her! If you don’t your friend will get hurt!” the tom threatened.

  
He had lifted Minnowpaw off her paws and held onto her. Minnowpaw kicked and wailed. Reedpaw cried yelling to his sister.

  
“She’ll be with us. If you don’t find Leaf Pelt, then the kit dies,” the tom sneered.

  
Wisp Storm panicked and quickly tried to think of ways to save them both. Wisp Storm broke in a run.

“Wisp Storm! Don’t let my mom go!” Reedpaw cried.

  
Wisp Storm turned and could see Minnowpaw kicked and crying. There has to be a way! I can’t let any of them go! Wisp Storm thought as she reached Windclan territories. Everyone stared at her. Wingstar came to greet her.

  
“Hello Wisp Storm, long time no see!” the tom greeted.

  
“Did you send two toms to look for Left Pelt?” Wisp Storm asked suspiciously.

  
Wingstar tilted his head and stepped down from his rock.

  
“No I didn’t,” Wingstar answered.

  
Wisp Storm turned and saw everyone. They all shared glances. Wisp Storm just couldn’t understand.

  
“Then why are there two cats after her?” Wisp Storm asked.

  
“Oh, they’re back aren’t they?” Wingstar sobbed.

  
“Who are they?” Wisp Storm asked.

  
Wingstar tilted his tail toward his den.

  
“Follow me,” he said sadly.

  
Wisp Storm followed. They sat down on some freshly placed moss. The comfort made Wisp Storm tired.

  
“Those two have been after Leaf Pelt. They’re ferocious and always force cats to do their bidding. They take their loved ones and make you choose. You either hand yourself over or your loved one gets killed. I know it’s wrong. All of the other leaders are trying their best to stop them, but nothing we do works,” Wingstar explained.

Wisp Storm was in shock. No! I don’t want to choose! I have got to think of something! Wisp Storm thought frantically.  
“Wisp Storm are you alright?” Wingstar asked.

  
“Yeah, I’m just worried. They took Leaf Pelt’s kit hostage. Minnowpaw still needs to finish her training!” Wisp Storm spoke quickly.

  
“Calm down! Everything will be okay! I’ll help you,” Wingstar assured.

  
“Thanks that really helps,” Wisp Storm said softly.


End file.
